Aishitero, Esperança
by LiL Lion
Summary: Quando tudo pode estar acabado, é melhor olhar direito, porque no lugar certo, podemos encontrar o que precisamos nessa hora, a esperança.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Meditava na areia empapada e molhada. O lugar mais tranqüilo para se meditar era a beira da praia, ouvindo o mar falar. Omar lhe trazia a calma, parecia acalentá-la com o barulho das ondas.

A noite era de inverno. Morava numa casa da praia não muito longe dali. O mar estava de congelar até os ossos, era cortante. Diferente das águas sempre quentes a noite no verão.

Meditava. Conseguia ver o reflexo de sua alma no espelho de sua mente, que girava em seu próprio eixo, mudando aos poucos de imagem. Primeiro uma mulher, depois um anjo. Logo veio o espírito da água, grande, verde água, cor do mar.

Começou a levitar. Estava prestes a aumentar mais e mais o seu poder. Estava começando a ficar nervosa. Devia ser meia-noite. A maré estava começando a subir demais. A água começou a pegar nela, arrastou-a com força mar adentro muito rápido, de modo que ficasse flutuando sobre a água já um pouco fundo.

Dor de cabeça.

-Energia demais, não sei se dá pra controla! –grita. Alua tem um circulo vermelho em volta.

Estava perdendo o controle! Não sabia o que fazer. Podia controlar bem a água, e sua habilidade mental e espiritual eram tamanhas. Mas o poder dentro de si era tamanho que já não conseguia mais controlar!

Abriu os olhos. Sua híris estava branca, apenas com a pupila pequena e o contorno dos olhos pretos. Ciliosos, seus olhos piscavam. O cabelo ruivo e ondulado estava começando a esvoaçar. Estava começando a ventar. E ela flutuando na água. No horizonte uma onda se levantou. Grande demais aquela onda! Se não conseguisse controlar logo seu poder poderia morrer! A força energia era muita. O desgaste era enorme.

Caiu desmaia. A onda que se levantara no horizontecaira, a lua estava prateada e o céu limpo e estrelado. A última coisa que se lembra era de alguém com mãos gentis, puxar seu braço e arrastá-la até a beira.

Ficou ali, caindo no sono profundo. Quem diria que isso aconteceria com a poderosa Esperança.

**Notas:**

**Bem, acho que o capítulo não ficou dos piores, please, mandem reviews. Críticas, elogios e blá, blá, blá a parte de vocês.**

**Espero que tenham curtido a aventura, e também espero que tenham gostado da esperança. Uma personagem que eu até desenhei, um dia boto na net(se eu souber como, sou burra com internet, hehe... -.-!) **

**ASS.: LiL Lion**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo2

Quando acordei naquela manhã minha cabeça estava latejando. Não, não estava em meu quarto, e sim num montinho de areia perto do mar. Montinho não! Um banco de areia bastante grande. Olhei para o céu, já azul. A única coisa que conseguia me lembrar era que, na noite passada alguém estava me puxando, daí para frente perdi os sentidos, provavelmente devo ter desmaiado ou algo assim.

Olhei para os lados e o que vi foi uma fogueira, já apagada, algumas frutas e um garoto sem camisa deitado ao meu lado. UM GAROTO SEM CAMISA AO MEU LADO!

Soltei um grito!! O que poderia ter acontecido comigo?? O que aquele garoto estava fazendo deitado ao meu lado?? Por que eu estava com um pano de chão vestido em mim??

Mesmo soltando aquele grito o garoto continuou a dormir, e eu olhando para o meu estado.

Antes estava com uma calça pescador, uma blusa larga demais para o meu porte, chinelos um tamanho maior que o meu. Agora, estou com uma tenda com um buraco para a cabeça por cima de mim, apenas com a roupa íntima. Notei isso agora, já que notei que os meus seios tocaram num tecido de algodão. Por que eu estou com essa roupa??

Meu Deus!! O que aquele garoto fez? Eu não o conheço. Ele é bonito...Olhos ciliosos, mesmo dormindo. Não posso pensar desse modo!!! Ele provavelmente deve ter me visto nua!! Que vergonha!!

- Ah! Então você já acordou? – falou o garoto ao meu lado, de um jeito inocente com o sorriso no rosto.

- Eu que te pergunto isso!! Por que eu estou vestida com essa tenda?? Por que eu estou nua por baixo!!??

- Por que você não se acalma? Eu acabei de acordar. Coma algo, se acalme. – eu respirei fundo e esperei ele começar a falar, a voz era mansa. – Você desmaiou, já estava noite e estava friozinho, você poderia ficar resfriada, então peguei uma toalha de um varal qualquer, te sequei, tirei sua roupa e...

-VOCÊ O QUE?? – não dei nem tempo para ela falar.

- Sim, tirei sua roupa e coloquei essa capa, e ela não é uma tenda. –disse ele calmamente.

Eu ia dar um tapa na cara dele!! O que ele poderia ter feito comigo? Quando minha mão ia tocar na cara dele, ele segurou meu pulso, me olhou e mostrou um sorriso doce. Aquilo me desarmou. Achei o garoto demasiadamente esperto para o que ele parecia. Comecei a me debater, que para meu azar, botei tanta força no meu impulso que o garoto (que eu não sei o nome, ainda.) perdeu o equilíbrio e saímos rolando o morro de areia branca, lisa e fina (L/L.: sentem o clima?). Abracei-me nele. Resultado, quando abri os meus olhos estávamos? Estávamos sozinhos, numa praia deserta, numa manhã de Sol, e ele por cima de mim!!

Joguei-o para longe. Não tão longe, mas o bastante para que saísse de cima de mim, ele era pesado e estava me machucando.

-Meu nome é Hao. E o seu? –perguntou ele com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto, enquanto limpava a areia da calça comprida e da pele.

- Meu nome é Esperança.

-Nome inspirador.

-Obrigado! –falei com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Você tem que tomar mais cuidado quando vai para praia e medita tarde da noite, você pode ter espíritos elementares, mas você não é tão poderosa assim.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – falei com uma gota na cabeça.

- Por isso você não precisa agradecer... – falando com o olhar doce e calmo, sorrisinho. – Imagine se não fosse eu e sim um perturbado maluco? Tem muitos.

- Não se preocupe! – falei calma.

- Não preciso, mas me preocupo.

Fiquei olhando-o abobada...

- Como me preocuparia com qualquer outra pessoa. – disse ele.

... mas de alguma forma acabou meu barato.

-Bem obrigada. Tem alguma da qual eu possa me redimir, ajudar como forma de agradecimento.

- Não.

- Hum... – fiquei no vácuo. Olhei para as minhas pernas nuas e fiquei um tomate. Ele notou.

- Não precisa ficar envergonhada, Esperança. Já vi muitas pernas. (o.o)

- Ah...Então já viu várias pernas?? –arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Não leve para esse lado!! – disse ele, ainda mais vermelho.

- É que quando algum estranho fala que já viu várias pernas por ai a gente não pensa no sentido inocente.

Ele me olhou abobado.

- Esperança, você tem como espírito guardião, o espírito d'água. Você deve ser poderosa, não tanto, mas tem poder...

- Como você sabe?

-Senti a energia vinda de você quando desmaiou. Você com certeza não deve ter todo o controle do seu poder, já que vi que quando uma onde se levantou no horizonte, você perdeu a consciência.

Dei um sorriso, ele parecia me conhecer bem demais. É... A vida nos surpreende todo dia... Fiquei imaginando de onde ele era, como chegou aqui, o porque de ele ter me ajudado. Perdi-me nos pensamentos sobre Hao...

- Esperança, você está bem? Parece que estava pensando em algo muito interesante.

- Não, não. Esqueça.

Ele me olhou com um sorriso calmo.

- Então? Você não é daqui.

- Não, vim do Japão.

- E por que me ajudou?

- Por que não mudamos de assunto.

Assenti. Se ele não queria falar, eu que não o faria falar. Mesmo assim é muito curioso, hoje em déia as pessoas não ajudam qualquer um que se vê afogando ou se matando sozinho por ai.

Bem, tenho uma nova amizade agora, já que a minha maneira de viver é muito estranha. Melhor tocar nesse assunto depois.

- Você tem quantos anos?- perguntou ele.

- Tenho quinze. E você?

- 16.

- Tenho que ir. Deve ter gente me esperando por ai...

- Ok. Pelo menos terminou com o interrogatório.

- Não lhe fiz um interrogatório! Só quero conhecer melhor quem me salvou, já que eu não conheço muita gente que salva alguém se afogando na praia.

- Tufo bem... Tchau.

-Tchau. – sai correndo.

Não tinha a intenção de vê-lo novamente. Deu-me muita vergonha. Na verdade, isso se deve a que eu realmente fiz um interrogatório. Mas eu tinha que ir mesmo, faz uma noite que estou fora de casa. E isso não é nada bom, não para uma moça decente como eu. Não que alguém tenha me visto esse tempo todo, só que me sinto com a mente pesada por causa disso tudo...

Quando cheguei em casa, a Lion estava me esperando, com uma cara nada boa.

Sem fria, calma, e nada tranqüila. É paciente, mas nunca foi tranqüila, desde que a conheço, não é como eu, que é muito tranqüila e pouco paciente. Ela não falou nada, apenas levitava, fitando-me.

Botei a água a esquentar, abri as janelas. Olhei a mata a minha volta. Um laguinho bem na frente, muita árvore em volta, um lugar que muita pouca gente conhecia, e os que conheciam não tinham muito tempo para vir visitar ou já haviam falecido.

Tirei a água do forno, colhi algumas ervas de eucalipto e fiz um chá (e cá entre nós, eucalipto é uma praga daquelas que é difícil de lidar, mas pelo menos é útil para mim).Deixei-o na mesa esfriando, fui pentear os cabelos. Olhei-me no espelho, ainda estava com aquela maldita capa! Tirei a tal capa (que precisava ser lavada.) e botei no cesto de palha, para depois lavar. Botei uma camisola, pequena para mim (não compro roupas por causa da maldita miséria.). Escovei mais ainda os meus cabelos ruivos que iam até a cintura.

Depois vou ter que começar a trabalhar, fazendo os artesanatos, para pelo menos botar comida dentro de casa.

- Esperançam, porque você passou a noite fora? – perguntou Lion, com aquela voz doce e autoritária que nunca me intimida.

- Fui treinar os poderes elementares. A cabei desmaiando, só isso.

- E por que você trouxe aquela capa estranha?- ela falou-me.

Olhei para ela, fitei os cabelos loiros e com cachos grandes, redondos e loiros, a camisola branca e os olhos azuis, pele muito branca e simplesmente respondi com os olhos sérios:

-Um garoto me ajudou.

- Que garoto?

- Para que esse interrogatório Lion?

- Me preocupo com você, só isso.

- Esqueça essa noite, Lion. Não há nada com que tenhamos que nos preocupar. O garoto da praia me salvou, foi gentil, me ajudou. – disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Ela me olhou muito desconfiada, sempre com um pé atraz, nunca confiando plenamente em tudo que eu digo. Na maioria das vezes isso me irrita. Sempre que não confiam em mim, me irrita. Olho-me no espelho, bicuda.

Vou até a cozinha, tomo meu chá. Saio de casa.

- LION!! VAMOS TOMAR BANHO DE RIO?- grito de longe, esperando que ela me ouça.

Logo ela vem levitando até mim, assentindo o meu pedido. Jogo-me na água de camisola e tudo. Olho meu reflexo na água. Penso e reflito sobre tudo.

Começo a boiar na água, comecei a pensar no que aconteceu agora pouco, nos problemas que tive e tenho que enfrentar.

Lion me olha. Besteira a minha de pedir que ela viesse comigo tomar banho de rio, já que já esta morta e não pode se molhar. Não sei nem como Lion morreu. Noto uma marca estranha no pescoço dela. Me pergunto quem foi o responsável pela cicatriz. Sempre séria, tão fria, tão paciente. Dizem que depois de séculos que um espírito morre, ele sempre se torna muito mais sábio, paciente, tranqüilo. O estranho é isso, a Lion nunca foi tranqüila... Sempre nervosa, querendo saber mais que todos, e o pior é que sempre sabe. Sabedoria é muito grande a dela. Quis estar ao lado da Lion porque ela sempre me lembrou muito minha mãe, fria, paciente, porém nervosa, sempre zelando por mim.

Ela notou que me perdi nos pensamentos.

- Esperança? Você esta bem?

- Sim, só estava pensando na minha vida, na sua vida, na minha mãe que morreu...

- Você estava pensando sobre mim?

- Sim, estava. – respondo inocente, ainda boiando e quase afundando. Daqui a pouco vai entrar água pelo nariz. – E também na minha mãe, já que no mês que vem vão fazer 3 anos que ela morreu.

- Você já superou tudo não é? Porque ano passado você ficou chorando um dia inteiro e mais um pouco porque foi na capela de sua mãe.

- Sim, depois daquele dia superei.

Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha apenas 12 anos. Eu simplesmente fiquei no vácuo quando tudo aconteceu afinal eu só tinha Lion quando ela morreu. Eu não tinha nenhum parente, já que os poucos parentes que eu tinha morreram antes dos dez, uns por doença, outros por assassinato (esses não prestavam de jeito maneira, mas amizades no jogo e no amor). Meu pai nos abandonou quando tinha dois anos, os motivos eu não sei por que. Depois disso tive que me virar trabalhando com algum artesanato que eu aprendera desde pequena. Para fazer as miçangas, minha mãe me deixou algum dinheiro e apenas esta cabana. Quando o dinheiro acabou fiz algumas amizades com alguns hippies muito legais que me deram os materiais e me ensinaram algumas coisas mais.

Enquanto pensava nessa vida que saia fora do controle de tempos em tempos, sentia meus longos cabelos ruivos boiando sobre a água e a sensação de que alguém fazia carinho em mim. Sim, havia alguém fazendo carinho em mim. Esse alguém era a água, ótima para carinhos. Sempre tratei todos os elementos (fogo, água, terra, metal, madeira formam a estrela de cinco pontas p quem não sabe.) como gente. Sempre achei que merecessem o devido respeito que poucas pessoas davam.

Mergulhei, nadei, fiz o escambal e me diverti muito com os peixes e me tranqüilizei ouvindo os cantos dos pássaros. Ria fazendo ondas e fazendo a água levitar ao meu bel prazer e ria ainda mais com Lion me olhando como se eu fosse algo patético, mas mesmo assim adorava a tão grande amiga que tenho.

**Notas: **

**Então?? Gostaram desse capítulo? Me mandem reviews, xingos, críticas e o que mais vocês inventarem para me falar, afinal eu espero que tenha agradado vocês com tudo. **

**Bem, para começar com meus discursinhos de sempre (tem que ter neh gente? Se não perde toda a graça da coisa.). Vou começar a trazer as letras de músicas que combinem com os capítulos. Para dar uma inspiração a mais, uma boa música é essencial, a emoção é que conta... Vou botar também as letras das músicas para vocês poderem entrar na pele do personagem, se sentirem mais a vontade com a história, que é muito importante em minha opinião( e não pouparei esforços para isso! falando enpunhando uma espada com jeito da mulher maravilha ).**

**Ah! Abaixo vai a letra da música que escolhi para esse capítulo. O nome é "A luz que ascende o olhar" da Débora Blando: **

_**A luz que ascende o olhar  
vem das estrelas no meu coração,  
vem de uma força que me fez assim,  
vem das palavras, lembranças e flores regadas em mim.  
O tempo pode mudar,  
a chuva lava o que já passou,  
resta somente o que eu já vivi,  
resta somente o que ainda sou.  
A luz que ascende o olhar  
vem pelos cantos da imaginação,  
vem por caminhos que eu nunca passei  
como se a vida soubesse de sonhos que eu nunca sonhei.  
Vem do infinito, da estrela cadente,  
do espelho da alma,  
dos filhos da gente,  
de algum lugar  
só pra iluminar.  
A força vem de onde eu venho,  
de tudo que ascende e a vida calada  
me olha, e entende o que eu sou,  
tudo o que é maior  
vem do amor, vem do amor.  
A luz que ascende o olhar  
vem dos romances que viram poesia,  
vem quando quer, se quiser, se vier,  
vem pra ascender e mostrar o amor que a gente não via.  
Vem como um passe de pura magia,  
como se eu visse e jurasse que há tempo já te conhecia.  
Vem do infinito, da estrela cadente,do espelho da alma,dos filhos da gente,de algum lugar só pra iluminar.A força vem de onde eu venho,de tudo que ascende e a vida calada,me olha e entende o que eu sou, tudo que é maior vem da luz que ascende o olhar,  
vem das estórias que me adormeciam,  
vem do que a gente não consegue ver,  
vem e me acalma, me traz e me leva pra perto de você...  
E me leva, mais pra perto de você.**_

**Ok... terminamos com as notas porque acho que já leram demais (não que isso seja ruim...).**

**Com carinho e atenção, **

**LiL Lion.**


End file.
